


I Need Cuddles

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Chan and Minho comfort a sick Jeongin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I Need Cuddles

Jeongin had the stomach flu and was absolutely miserable. He had somehow managed to avoid catching it while it was sweeping its way through the other member. When a week or so after everyone else had recovered, he woke up in the middle of the night puking all over his bedding.

Chan, who doesn’t really sleep, had heard the commotion had run into the room to assist. Chan immediately went over to Jeongin, and started to rub his back until he was done. He then helped jeongin get to the bathroom and started a bath for him before getting laundry started. Minho had heard the noise coming from the laundry room and went to investigate. “Chan, What’s going on? Why are you doing laundry, it’s one in the morning?” Chan just sighed tiredly. “Jeongin caught the stomach that I thought had skipped over him. I heard him vomiting all over himself. He’s now in the bath getting clean if you want to check on him.”

Minho turned around and went straight to the bathroom. “How’s my Innie doing, hmm?” Jeongin just moaned while curling in on himself a little. Minho cooed in sympathy before helping him wash up and get changed into some clean pajamas. Minho then brought Jeongin over to the couch while they waited for Chan to change the bed sheets. Minho had been comforting Jeongin while combing his hand through his hair for about five minutes, when Chan walked in.  
“Okay the bed sheets have been changed. We can get you back to bed now, In.”  
“Don’t want to. Lying down hurts. Need cuddles.” was all Jeongin was able to say before curling into himself and whimpering.

Chan and Minho gave each other knowing looks, before Chan went to grab a bucket. When Chan returned, he placed the bucket on the floor next to the couch and sat down next to Jeongin, while Minho sat on the other side. Minho was combing his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, which caused him to lean further into the touch. “You’re warm” was all Minho said, knowing full well that Jeongin wasn’t feeling well. After a few minutes Chan spoke up. “Hey In, how would you like to sit in my lap so I can rub your tummy to make it feel better? You’ll get cuddles from both of us that way” Jeongin responded by making grabby hands towards Chan. After around forty-five minutes, the three of them fell asleep.  
The next morning the other members found the amusing sight of the three members asleep. Jeongin on Chan’s lap, Chan’s hands wrapped around Jeongin’s abdomen, and Minho’s hands still tangled in Jeongin’s hair. Of course Seungmin took a picture to embarrass them later.


End file.
